


i’ll be god, today

by angrysnails



Series: Oh Ana [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Eldritch, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, almost no fics on eldritch horror botw link, i found out there’s like, no beta we die like idiots, okay so this is gonna be a series, so i got mad and made my own, the skeikah fucked up man fr lmao, this is an au btw if you hadn’t noticed, this is my first published work so im sorry y’all, well links kinda an eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrysnails/pseuds/angrysnails
Summary: When Zelda looked her knight in the eyes, for first time after a hundred years of constant fighting, constant fear. She knew something went wrong in that Shrine, and not something insignificant either.Because that wasn’t just Link.-If something lives for long enough, time starts to detach itself from it’s original meaning.
Series: Oh Ana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890706
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	i’ll be god, today

**Author's Note:**

> i havo no idea what started this but uh, i really wanted an eldritch horror botw link fic and could not find any,
> 
> so here it is! I may turn this into a series of small drabbles but i don’t know for sure yet lmao
> 
> also english is not my first language and i don’t have a beta so im very sorry for any mistakes!

-

The Shrine of Resurrection was a mystery to all who knew of it. As were the ways of the ancient Sheikah and their devine machinery.

_They_ _were rumored to have the power of the Gods, but how, how does a mortal soul acquire such power?_

~~_what would be the price for such a thing?_ ~~

They had no idea of what would happen if they were to use the Shrine, the decision made during the fall of Fort Hateno was done in a hurry. It was a last resort, something to give the people ~~_to give Zelda_~~ a glimmer of hope when all seemed lost, after the sunlight disappeared from that last day. The day the Calamity struck, the day Hyrule fell.

It wasn’t their fault after all, that something went wrong in the Shrine. They didn’t know. _How could they have known?_

So when Zelda looked her knight in the eyes, _glowing eyes why were they glowi n g-_ for the first time after a hundred years of constant fighting, constant fear. She knew something went wrong in that Shrine, and not something insignificant either.

Because that wasn’t just Link.

-

If something lives for long enough, time starts to detach itself from it’s original meaning. Thousands of years spent with no sight, no hearing, no touch. Floating meaningless in a void so great there is no hope of getting out.  
That was the fate of the Gods, only some would ever matter in the history of.. everything.

_  
Din, Nayru, Farore,_

**_Hylia_ **

‘i wish to be a god’ many things say. ‘why’ is a question it often asks itself, ‘why would you subject yourself to such a fate?’ The question remains. In the back of it’s mind, as the decades continue to pass in the blink of an eye. While down below, _or above?-_ tiny little beings continue trying to be Gods, and fail time and time again.

Life has no meaning here, neither does death. Nothing can save you from an eternity alone.

  
or so it thought

-

A machine, made by mortals. A portal between realms, _(not like they realized it though)_ an impressive feat sure, but not useful without knowing it’s properties.

The Shrine of Resurrection, they called it.

All it saw was an opportunity. And while it had been empty and devoid of a body, a soul. There was now, and it could be used.

_‘Resurrection huh,_ it thought, _you couldn’t be more wrong’_

-

First blue, then white.  
  
A soft voice breaking through his numbness, _who is that? what can you tell me?_ It told him to open his eyes, _eyes what were those again?-_

Light flooded his senses, and in the back of his conscience something sighted in relief. It did not feel like him, but who was he anyway. _‘Wake up Link’_

Link?

_Link_

_who was Link-_ it was as if a thousand different things were shoved inside of his mind all at once. _who am i, is Link me? who named me that ~~your fath~~ NO- who was the voice? Why was he here how did i get here who p-_

something interrupted his thoughts

_floating in nothing, where was he was this him why did he feel so lost was he lost no this wasn’t him this was it, there was a light that left it all alone whY DID SHE LEAVE ITWHYAREYOUDOINGTHISTO ME-_ _Hylia please come back to me_

_‘Link..’_

The voice, yes he should focus on that, ~~_there was something in the back of his mind screaming for help-_~~  
He should focus on that soft voice. The voice helped him find the Sheikah Slate, _it felt so familiar to him?_ He found some fabrics, _‘clothes’_ his mind supplied.

_Was that his mind? Or something else?_

Holding the Slate to it’s pedestal the door opened, _‘oh the sun, haven’t seen that in a while’ it replie-_ sunlight shining right into his face stopped him from wondering what that meant, shaking off the feeling of _that wasn’t **him-**_

_‘Link you are the light- OUR light… that must shine upon Hyrule once again’_

There was a feeling _~~a voice-~~ _in the back of his mind nagging him, and it wasn’t the soft voice. He didn’t know what it was.  
  


_‘Now go’_

He stepped out into the sunlight, ignoring the feeling of _something is wrong,_ and in the back of his mind something smiled in glee.  
  


_‘Well, well, well, looks like it worked’ it said_

**Author's Note:**

> the entity upon seeing link’s half dead body: it’s free real estate


End file.
